


the best mistakes are made in bed

by PERVJVN



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan-centric, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Cock Slapping, Crying, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Dom Bang Chan, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Han Jisung | Han is a Mess, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Top Bang Chan, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Virgin Jisung, big dick chan, big useless cock hyunjin, chubby short dick jisung, small dick jisung, sub hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PERVJVN/pseuds/PERVJVN
Summary: it isn't everyday chan gets the opportunity to take jisungs virginity.or hyunjins.or ... literally everyone else in the band, really
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 305





	1. jisung

**Author's Note:**

> if you know my old @, no you dont.  
> ardilla is squirrel in Spanish. thought that was cute.  
> enjoy

Chan wasn’t sure what brought them here.

Maybe it was the two empty wine bottles, rolling across the wood of the studio floor.

Or, perhaps it was Jisung’s more than tipsy hiccups and giggles, slurred attempts at flirting and curious hands roaming up the sides of Chan’s thighs.

Chan had personally come to the conclusion that it was the way Jisung licked his lips when he glanced down, before blinking slowly up at Chan from under his lashes.

Whatever it was, Chan now had a lapful of Jisung kissing him sloppily, tasting of the wine they previously downed and faintly of whatever sweet he filled his cheeks with prior. Jisung lacked technique, but enthusiasm made up for the sloppy usage of his tongue. Sweet whines made up for the clacking of his teeth against Chan’s. 

Fingers dug into Chan’s shoulders, and he hissed when he felt Jisung bite a little too roughly at his bottom lip.

“Hyung,” Jisung mumbled, pulling away. He looked as ethereal as a drunk man could, hair disheveled in a cloudy halo. Lips kiss swollen and shiny, puffy cheeks blotchy shades of red and pink. Chan wanted to devour him.

“Yeah Sungie?” Chan rubbed up and down Jisung’s sides, before sliding a hand down to grip a handful of JIsung’s ass, and making the younger yelp when he groped at it almost roughly.

“I- I wanna--” Jisung was cut off when a knock sounded at the door, scarling him shitless and making him throw his limbs tight around Chan.

“Chan! It’s almost four. You need to stop staying so late. Pack up and head home so I don’t tell the other managers to drag you out.”

It wasn’t until the manager who spoke had left that Chan and Jisung stared at each other, blinking once, twice slowly before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“Jesus Christ. Alright, Sungie, get the bottles. I’ll clean everything else up.” Still chuckling a little, Chan quickly saved their work on the computer and shut everything off, taking the empty wine bottles and tucking them away in his backpack, hidden.

Together they stumbled home through bursts of giggles and kisses that lasted so long that they were barely shared at all.

  
  
  
  


Letting his head fall onto his arms, Chan stretched his legs under his desk with a muffled groan. He'd been working on a track- more for himself than to release- for hours now, but _something_ was missing. God knows what. 

He rolled his shoulders before standing up, planning to get water and a snack in hopes of it waking himself up more, when he turned to see Jisung in the doorway.

"What is it, Sungie?" Chan arched a brow. It wasn't uncommon for Jisung to waltz in at night. He often slept in Chan's bed, whether from nightmares or inability to sleep. Poor boy over thought things so much he'd get no sleep.

"I can't stop- thinking about before." Jisung pouted, rubbing his eyes. "And I keep getting off to it and whatever, yknow?" He spoke bluntly, pushing his bush of messy brown hair back. "And, yknow, it's your fault. So fix it and fuck me, Chan hyung." He ended up with his hands on his hips as he stared expectantly at Chan.

Chan blinked in surprise, but felt himself chuckling with a shake of his head. "So straightforward. That why you're wearing my shirt to bed? You fuck yourself in my clothes, wishing it was me?" Taking a step forward, he settled a hand on Jisung's hip, pulling him flush against Chan's chest as Chan closed the door.

Jisung gave a little mewl, a blotch of red staining his cheeks and nose. 

"I'll tell you what baby. You help me with something, and I'll fuck you so good you'll never want anyone else. How does that sound?" He nipped at Jisung's ear, squeezing his hip and pulling them backwards slowly. 

When Jisung gave a dumb little nod, Chan sat back down in his chair, pulling Jisung onto his lap so he faced Chan's laptop. 

Large hands snaked around to Jisung's front, and he unbuttoned the soft blue button down that Jisung had managed to thieve from him.

"You're gonna touch yourself. And you're gonna keep going until I say to stop. You're gonna ask me if you can cum and listen if I say no, and if I tell you to keep touching after you cum, you're gonna. That easy enough to understand, _ardilla?"_

Jisung shuddered at the petname, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he nodded. 

Shoving his hand into his boxers, he pushed them down just enough to free his cock, huffing when the fat head of it slapped just under his bellybutton.

He let Chan spit down onto his cock, before wrapping his skinny little fingers around it.

Jisung worked his hand slowly, but gasped out when Chan began to bite at his ear, licking the lobe and roughly squeezing Jisung's thigh.

"C'mon _ardilla._ Go faster. Look, your fat little cockhead comes out when you pump your little hand, don't you want hyung to see it leaking? Don't you wanna show hyung how good you feel?" His words rumbled from the back of his throat, making Jisung arch his back in a high whine.

When his thigh was squeezed again, Jisung squirmed restlessly as he worked his hand over his chubby little cock, thumbing the slit with his other hand when the foreskin was pulled back.

"Gonna cum!" Gasping, he threw his head back onto Chan's shoulder. "Oh, I'm gonna cum hyung! I'm gonna cum, gonna cum-"

"Shh, hey, calm down baby," Chan placed his hand over Jisung's, pulling his other away from his tip. "Not yet, okay _ardilla_ ? Hyung wants you to go longer. You _can_ do that, can't you baby? Or are you already fucked too stupid?"

"Can do it- can do it, I can do it hyung!" Now sniffling, Jisung squeezed his cock once before moving agonizingly slow, hips stuttering and mouth wide open as he moaned without shame. Chan used a hand to slip his index finger and thumb into Jisung's mouth, playing with his tongue and satisfied with the curious little wet noises he received in response.

Chan's other hand reached to click about on his laptop, before he turned on his mic and let Jisung's tongue go.

"Go faster, _ardilla._ Make yourself cum for hyung, be a good boy." Licking at Jisung's neck, he felt his cock stir in his sweats at a particularly loud moan from Jisung, the only other sounds beside his own laboured breathing and the mess of a rapper on his lap being Jisung's little fist, smacking against his balls each time he enthusiastically pumped his chubby, leaky little cock.

"Please let me cum!" Jisung half sobbed, brows scrunched up as he bucked up into his hand. "Please hyung! I gotta cum, gotta cum so bad, _please!"_

Chan let his hand splay over Jisung's tummy, groaning softly.

"Easy baby, cum. Go ahead and cum for me, you're doing so good for me _ardilla_ , my perfect boy, _fuck."_

Jisung was in tears when he came, thick spurts splattering onto his hand and tummy as he pulled his foreskin back, mewling when swiped his thumb over his flushed tip. He let Chan shove his fingers into his mouth after gathering up the globs of cum, nose wrinkling at the slightly bitter taste of himself.

"Did I say you could stop, _ardilla?"_ Chan gave a mocking coo as he pulled his fingers from Jisung's mouth, the younger chasing after with his tongue, only able to lap at Chan's fingertips before the Australian cupped his face, fingers digging into Jisung's cheeks.

"Keep going. I never said you could stop. If you want me to fuck you so bad, then behave." 

Giving a little hiccup, Jisung went back to working his hand over his spent half chub, trying to get himself hard again.

Eyes shut, he was oblivious to Chan switching off the mic, saving the audio file to a private folder before turning the mic back on again. 

Wordlessly, Chan scooped Jisung up into his arms and stood, carrying him over to the bed. 

He gently lay Jisung against the pillows, pleased to see the younger was still touching himself.

Fishing out a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand, Chan sat in front of Jisung, looking at the messy, petite bundle of tears before him. 

"Have you ever done this before, baby?" 

Jisung had stopped, eyes panicked and wide as he looked up at Chan, toes curling.

"Are you- are we gonna stop if I say no?"

Chan could only laugh fondly.

"Of course not, baby. I just gotta make sure we do this right. Have you cleaned yourself?" 

"Y-yes! I do it fairly regularly since I um, since I finger myself a lot." He admitted, making Chan sigh a little in relief. He'd just about die if he couldn't get his cock into Jisung's little ass, as much as he held his composure.

"That's good. You're such a cute, good little boy, hm? Hyungs favourite little rapper?" The praise made Jisung positively glow, and he gave a gummy grin while nodding quickly. 

"Hyungs favourite!" He affirmed.

Chan pulled Jisung's hand away from his dick, and manhandled the smaller with ease. He turned Jisung so that he was on his hands and knees, ass presented to Chan with a few pillows beneath him.

Appreciatively, Chan squeezed Jisung's hips, and had to suppress a groan as he fit the rapper's waist easily in his hands. 

His skin was a smooth caramel, a drastic contrast from the milky colour of Chan's own. 

Sliding his hands down, Chan rubbed circles onto Jisung's cheeks before he spread them, exhaling through his nose.

Jisung was just too fucking cute.

There were still smears of half dried lube around his puckered, fluttery pink hole, and little patches of peach fuzz on his inner cheeks.

"I tried shaving as best I could," Jisung spoke softly, words barely registering in Chan's mind. 

"But I didn't wanna cut myself- I hope I did okay. I'm sorry if I'm ugly there."

"You did perfect. You're never ugly, anywhere. You're an angel, Jisungie. My perfect angel. My precious _ardilla_. Hyung loves you so much," He hummed, pouring a generous amount of lube on both Jisung's hole and his fingers before getting started. 

Carefully, he wriggled his middle finger in, biting his lower lip when Jisung gasped out and arched his back. He thrusted it once, twice shallowly, before pressing it in further, other hand flying to grab Jisung's fleshy thigh to hold him slowly because he _would not stop fucking moving._

Jisung was incredibly responsive, arching his back, curling his toes, he let out a shrill wail when Chan brushed over his prostate, and Chan had to shove Jisung's face down and into the pillow to keep him from waking the others.

When Chan finally got his third finger in, Jisung was crying, snot and tears smeared across his reddened face as he kicked and hit at the bed, left leg trembling so much his thigh jiggled fucking deliciously, and Chan couldn't help leaning down to bite at the flesh there.

Jisung screamed, little fists slamming against the mattress as his whole body shook. He began gasping out incoherent pleads when Chan pulled his fingers out, and the older pressed little kisses up and down his thigh. 

"Calm down _ardilla_. It's okay, I'm just getting the condom and lube on okay? I'm gonna fuck you, I promise. I'm gonna fuck you so good, okay pretty baby? Don't cry, hyung wants you to feel so good."

He kept mumbling to Jisung, carefully turning him over. 

With a pillow settled under his hips and a few under his back and neck, propping him up, Jisung watched with big, teary as as Chan rolled the condom onto his cock.

Chan was _big_. Much bigger than Jisung's little chub. Chan couldn't even wrap his hand around his whole cock, it was almost comical watching him smear lube all over it. 

Chan grabbed Jisung's hand when he began to push himself in, and he had to physically restrain himself to not shove himself into Jisung and fucking break him.

He was so impossibly tight, hot and suffocating around Chan's cock that it drove the leader crazy. 

After getting about halfway in, Chan held to Jisung's other hand as well, bringing their pairs of laced fingers up to his lips and kissing each of Jisung's knuckles. 

"Ease up for me baby- there you go. You're doing so good, aren't you precious? Such a good boy. You're so perfect for hyung, my darling _ardilla_ . You feel so amazing. I love you so much, _fuck_ . _"_

Bottoming out, Jisung choked out a sob, squeezing Chan's hands so tight his knuckles were white.

"Please move. Just move hyung, I'll tell you if it's too much. Just please fuck me!" Gasping, Jisung cried out when Chan gave in to his pleas, rocking his hips forward. 

Chan moved slowly, not wanting to hurt Jisung, but his thrusts were deep, plunging right into Jisung and henceforth plunging the fat head of his thick cock against Jisung's prostate each time he moved his hips.

He lost care for whether or not they were heard, hand dropping one of Jisung's to squeeze his hip as Chan fucked desperately into him, embarrassingly close already. 

Jisung's other hand flew to work his little chub, and Chan didn't have it in him to make the younger stop. He just went harder.

" _Fuck!_ Yeah, cum with hyung, _ardilla,_ make a mess on yourself. So fucking- _tight!_ God- Fuck Jisung!" Chan grunted, nails printing crescents onto Jisung's soft skin as he plunged his cock in hard one last time, hand shaking as it squeezed Jisung.

He filled the condom at the same time Jisung spilled all over himself, a bawling mess under Chan as he worked his overstimulated cock.

"Enough- enough, baby, you can stop. It's okay, we're done. It's all done. Are you with me baby?" Chan cupped Jisung's cheek, worry wrinkling his brow as he carefully searched Jisung's face, thumb wiping away any tears it could reach.

"Is my _ardilla_ okay? Is he with me?"

"With you," Jisung slurred, hiccupping as he leaned into Chan's hand. He stared blankly at the older, making Chan start to get anxious.

Did he go too hard? Was he too much? Did he hurt Jisung? God, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt-

Then Jisung broke out into a huge grin.

"That was so fucking _good!"_ He snorted, giggling just like when they were drunk those few nights ago.

"God that was good. You're fuckin' amazing, Chan-ah! Oh god, my fingers will never feel good again!" 

Chan furrowed his brows, bow taking his turn to pout. "Jisung! You brat, yah! I thought I hurt you! Don't do that! And I'm your hyung, thank you! Use honorifics, fucks sake. You're gonna kill me."

"I am not! If anything, I gave you more reason to live. We're definitely doing this more. Now you get to fuck me! And I'm _awesome."_

"Jisung, I'm two seconds away from throwing out of my room and making you clean yourself."

"Mm, yeah, but you're not gonna. You know why?"

"Why's that, _ardilla?"_

"'Cause ya love me."

And if the kiss Chan gave Jisung only proved the younger right? Well, nobody had to know that but them.


	2. hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan calls him bambi bc gangly lanky deer boy <3 rough chan is my life. I rushed the ending but I kinda like it

Maybe if Jisung knew how to shut up, Hyunjin wouldn’t be stuck like this.

All Jisung did when he was alone with Hyunjin and Minho was prattle on and on  _ and on _ about his night with Chan.

“His dick is fucking massive!”

“It was so good, he went so deep hyung!”

“I  _ swear _ losing my virginity was the best thing to happen to me.”

The last comment was a slight jab at both Hyunjin and Minho, who were still both virgins. Minho by choice, Hyunjin because he was too shy. After his first kiss, he ran home and cried because he thought he did it wrong after the boy he kissed said he had plump lips.

Hyunjin didn’t realize until after he dropped contact with the boy that plump lips were, in fact, desirable.

  
  


Hyunjin hadn’t gotten much action after that.

Now, however, with much thanks to Jisung, Hyunjin found himself hyper fixated on the idea of sex. 

Of sex with Chan.

Each time the leader had entered the same room as Hyunjin, the dancer had to rush out a lame excuse to leave so he didn't pop a boner at the sight of Chan.

It sort of became a game. Chan didn't really get why Hyunjin kept avoiding him, scurrying and prancing away like a frightened deer each time Chan got close. During a live, Chan had put his arm around Hyunjin, and Hyunjin jumped out of his skin. As soon as the live ended, he booked it from the room, not saying a word.

Chan kept trying to get the younger alone, and grew more and more frustrated each time he failed to. It was painfully obvious that Hyunjin was avoiding him at this point, and Chan was getting  _ pissed _ . What the fuck did he do? Chan's been nothing but lovely to Hyunjin, he adores the pretty dancer after all. 

It got worse when Hyunjin seemed go get genuinely  _ scared _ to be around Chan, shaky and wide eyed when they had to interact or when they were stuck in the same room. It took everything in Chan to not snap at him.

Instead, Chan waited until a friday afternoon. Half the others were napping, the rest just doing whatever in their own rooms. Hyunjin had left his room to have lunch, and Chan cornered him before he could hide back in his bedroom.

"Hyung! Hyung, um, I have some work I gotta- I gotta do! I should probably do that-"

"No you don't."

"What? Yes I do, hyung-"

"I keep an eye on your grades. You have no upcoming assignments, and none of us have schedules today. What could you  _ possibly _ be doing this time, Hyunjinnie?" Chan cocked a brow, lips set in a firm line as he stared the younger down. He stepped forward, before placing a hand by Hyunjin's head and keeping him boxed into the corner of the dining area. 

"Hyung- cut it out. I have- have other things to do-"

"Why do you keep running away from me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Yes you do!"

"N-no i- I don't!"

"You keep running from me like a scared little  _ bitch _ Hyunjin! What the fuck! Just tell me what's going on with you!" Chan spat, brows furrowed as his other hand grasped Hyunjin's shoulder. 

Hyunjin was wide eyed for a moment, shivering before looking down and letting his words tumble out in a mess.

"Its just that Jisung- that Jisung kept talking about how you guys slept together and he said you were really good and is bragging about it and I don't know! Everytime I see you it's all I can think about and I'm  _ jealous _ , hyung, I want you to fuck me too!" The blonde blurted out, frustrated and nervous and-

_ Oh _

Chan kissed him a lot harder than Hyunjin had expected, not that he was even expecting a kiss in the first place. He let himself shake as he loosely gripped the front of Chan's shirt in his fingers, kissing back slowly.

After sucking particularly hard on his bottom lip, Chan pulled back, licking his lips. His gaze raked Hyunjin up and down hungrily, and he brushed a lock of hair behind Hyunjin's ear.

"Fine then," He husked, panting. 

"I'll fuck you. Let's give you a reason to really be scared of me, hm?"

Hyunjin could only nod dumbly, already spilling into his sweats as Chan hoisted him over his shoulder with ease.

Each time they moved, Hyunjin whimpered, hard on rubbing against Chan.

Once in his room, Chan tossed Hyunjin onto his bed, grabbing lube and a condom, before turning to raise a brow at the dancer.

"Take off your clothes. Now. I won't ask again," he warned, tossing the necessities onto the bed before yanking his own shirt over his head.

Hyunjin scrambled to obey, kicking off his sweats and peeling his shirt off. His gangly legs pressed together as he tried to shrink in on himself, shy under Chan's fierce gaze.

"Don't cover yourself. Didn't you want me to fuck you?" After getting his own pants and boxers off, Chan hovered over Hyunjin, forcing his legs apart with one of his own.

"Look at you, your dumb cock is so leaky. So big, but you can't even use it, can you?" He cooed, voice filled with faux sympathy as he gave Hyunjin a few strokes. He was big. Not as quite as big as Chan and not nearly as thick, but definitely above average.

"Please," Hyunjin mewled, bucking his hips up into Chan's hand. "Please hyung, I need it. Please touch me, I'll be good." 

Chan squeezed Hyunjin's cock once before letting go, scoffing when it fell and slapped against Hyunjin's smooth tummy.

"You need it? Need me to work your uselessly big cock? God, I'd bet you'd love to put it inside someone, huh bambi?" Chan grabbed the bottle of lube, not missing the way Hyunjin squirmed at the nickname. "Yeah? You wanna let someone use your cock? Want someone to let you fuck em all dumb? Oh baby, the only reason they'd feel good is 'cause you're big. My stupid bambi can't fuck anyone right." Chan murmured sweetly, spreading Hyunjin's legs. He drizzled lube onto his hand, smearing it over Hyunjin's hole. With a light smack to his dick after Hyunjin tried to touch himself, Chan leaned forward, kissing at the dancers thighs.

"I'll tell you what baby. If you can hold out and not cum until I'm done fucking you, I'll ride your big cock, yeah bambi? Want hyung to ride your useless, leaky cock?"

Pressing a finger in, Chan grinned when Hyunjin nodded quickly, back arching as he wiggled his little ass.

"Yes please sir! Please, please let me fuck you, wanna be in you so bad, wanna cum in m' owner," Hyunjin gasped, gripping tight to the pillow under his head.

" _ Owner? _ " Chan repeated with a shit-eating grin. "Is that right? I'm your owner? I own you, bambi?" He leaned forward. "I own… this?" Raising a hand, he slapped Hyunjin's cock, relishing in the squeal that tore past Hyunjin's pretty, puffy lips. "So pretty. You really are just a slut for me, huh bambi? You like when your owner slaps your stupid cock?" Chan mused, before moving the finger that had been still in Hyunjin's tight hole.

"C'mon, up. I'm gonna keep fingering you, and you're gonna stretch those fat lips around my cock, 'kay baby?"

After some maneuvering, Hyunjin was on his hands and knees, lapping at Chan's heavy cock like his life depended on it, as Chan worked three fingers in and out of his ass, scissoring them.

"C'mon bambi, I'm not gonna fuck you if you don't slick my cock up. Don't you want your owner to fill you?" Of course, Chan wasn't really only gonna use Hyunjin's spit as lube, but it worked in ways of getting Hyunjin to hollow his cheeks and suck Chan's cock into his mouth. 

Using his other hand to hold Hyunjin's head still by gripping a fistful of his hair, Chan began to fuck mercilessly into Hyunjin's mouth.

"If you want me to stop-" He panted, sweating. "Tap my thigh, I don't wanna hurt you."

Hyunjin never tapped Chan's thigh, not even when Chan plunged his cock into Hyunjin's throat, ripping a violent gag out of the dancer. Instead, he let Chan groan as he fucked his mouth raw, four slick fingers making his pink hole gape.

It was only when Chan felt himself getting too close that he stopped, letting Hyunjin's hair fall back to his shoulders as he released his grip.

"Get yourself in a comfortable position, and spread your legs." He instructed, before standing.

Quickly, Chan opened his laptop, making sure his mic was connected before turning back to Hyunjin.

_ Fuck,  _ Hyunjin.

The gangly dancer caught Chan by surprise. Rather than laying on his back or getting on his hands and knees, Hyunjin was laying on his side, one hand holding one of his beautifully long legs up, while the other spread his cheeks and presented his wet hole to Chan.

Chan had made quick work of rolling the condom on and lubing himself generously, and without another word he slammed himself balls deep into Hyunjin, gripping his leg in the air by his ankle. Wasting no time, Chan pounded into Hyunjin, pleased with the wrecked gasps and moans he pulled from him. He was sure Hyunjin would've been screaming if Chan hadn't fucked his throat red and raw. 

Dick bouncing from the force of Chan's thrusts, Hyunjin had to squeeze the base of it to keep from coming too soon. It was hard to hold off, not easy with Chan's fat cockhead burying itself into Hyunjin's prostate with thrust. 

Sweat made Hyunjin's long, pretty blonde locks stick to his neck and shoulders, clinging to his cheeks as he tossed his head back in a guttural moan.

"Please! Please sir- don't wanna cum yet, wanna fuck you! Wanna fuck you, have been good, I've been good, please," he gripped Chan's forearm, trying to steady himself as Chan continued to fuck into him.

"After I cum- after I cum. Gonna cum on your pretty face, is that okay? Can your owner cum all over your face, bambi?" He huffed, pulling out when Hyunjin rushed out a slur of  _ "Yes yes yes!" _

Tugging Hyunjin close by his legs, Chan lay the taller on his back before straddling his chest, fist furiously working his cock. Hyunjin opened his mouth and lapped at Chan's balls, liking the taste of sweat there in a particularly nasty way. He didn't expect Chan's cum to be so warm, hot load landing in streams over his lips, across a cheek, on his chin and nose. 

Hyunjin simply let Chan's cum stay on his face as the older rolled a condom onto Hyunjin's cock, lubing him up with haste.

"Hyu-hyung. Don't you gotta stretch yourself?" His voice cracked, and he lay a sweaty palm on Chan's hip.

"I'll be fine princess, don't you worry. You can cum whenever you need to okay? This is for you." Chan smiled down at Hyunjin, pushing his hair off his forehead. "My pretty bambi, Sir's gonna make your cock feel good now, okay?" 

And with that, Chan propped himself up with on hand and used the other to line Hyunjin up with his hole, -after lubing it up, of course- before sinking down in a swift motion. Letting out a strained moan, Chan swiveled his hips like a king, rocking himself quickly on Hyunjin's cock. 

Hyunjin was gasping, bucking up into Chan with every movement. His other hand worked Chan's cock, the older not having softened prior. He could go quite a few rounds.

"N-not gonna last long! Not gonna last hyung- I'm gonna cum soon," Moving his hand faster, Hyunjin cried out when Chan clenched tight, suffocating Hyunjin's cock in his wet heat and rolling his hips like a fucking madman. After maybe two or three more bounces, Hyunjin was spilling into the condom with a sharp noise. 

Chan thought Hyunjin looked gorgeous as he came, head tossed back, Chan's cum painting his face, eyes squeezed shut. His pretty, swollen red lips were wide open, left that way when Hyunjin lay there post orgasm, and Chan couldn't help shooting his last load onto and into Hyunjin's mouth. 

Leaning forward, Chan kissed him gently, and cleaned his own cum from Hyunjin's pretty face by liking it all off himself.

"You okay bambi?" Chan whispered when Hyunjin's eyes focused again, mouth closing as Hyunjin smiled softly.

"That's good. I'm gonna clean you up now, okay? You did so good for me baby. You're beautiful, did you know that? Such a pretty boy, so good. I love you, my princess." 

Continuing to shower Hyunjin with quiet praise, Chan used wet wipes to wipe both himself and Hyunjin clean, and he carefully got Hyunjin into one of his shirts. 

After getting boxers on, Chan settled down on the bed, pulling Hyunjin close and kissing his forehead.

"I love you baby. Did you feel good? You sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay hyung, I promise." Hyunjin confirmed quietly, tracing patterns on Chan's bicep with a finger, a dopey smile on his face.

"Hey, hyung?"

"Yes princess?"

"Jisungie wasn't wrong when he said losing his virginity to you was a great experience. Thanks for taking mine too, sorry I didn't say anything earlier." Hyunjin's giggly admission caused Chan's eyes to widen, and the older could only sigh out a chuckle as he kissed Hyunjin gently. 

"You guys are such a handful."


End file.
